


Girl Talk

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [19]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Stacy chat about House. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"It was several years ago. It started over the summer and continued for a couple years," Cameron says over the rim of her coffee cup. "House and I had an affair."

Stacy had not expected the answer to 'So, did you ever sleep with Greg,' to be 'Yes, we had an affair'. She nearly chokes on her coffee. "Like a real affair or just one night here and there?"

Cameron snorts softly. "Full-fledged affair." Another sip of her coffee. "It's what broke up my marriage," she admits.

"He was always good at that," Stacy tosses back.

Cameron shakes her head. "I don't think it was all House. I think he was just an excuse."

"Chase objected to the extramarital affair?"

Another little smirk. "No. Apparently I objected to the marriage - hence the affair. It became my good reason to leave."

"You would've stayed otherwise?" Stacy asks confused.

"If I couldn't have come up with a good reason, I don't know what I would have done."

Switching gears, Stacy asks "Why did the affair end?"

Cameron laughs and turns her coffee cup between her fingers. "When it wasn't an affair anymore."

Stacy frowns at her.

Another coy smile. "Once the divorce was finalized."

Realization washes over her "Right. The excitement was gone and no rules were being broken."

"It was good while it lasted," Cameron adds to lighten the mood a little.

Stacy's turn to laugh. "Oh? Do tell."

She and Cameron talk for the next two hours about House and their respective relationships with him. When Stacy leaves the coffee house, she is dizzy with missing Greg. She considers stopping by the hospital to see the collection Cameron had put together, but drives past his old apartment instead.


End file.
